survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zach
|hometown = Summerville, South Carolina|occupation = Marketing Intern|version = SurvivORGs|season = MORGquesas|tribes = |place = 15/21|alliances = alliance™ no-viewers-allowed soliantu-strong our-tribe-flag-is-better pursi-likes-us-better i-suck-at-names-lol dysfunctional-four|challenges = 4|votesagainst = 7|days = 15}}Zach, also known as Trill Rizzuto or Waffel, is a contestant from SurvivORG: MORGquesas. Though initially considered as an early boot owing to his shy personality, Zach managed to integrate himself in the majority alliance and make it through the tribe swap. However, a surprise Joint Tribal Council ended up being Zach's demise, when ally Bowman leaked the information regarding Brayth's idol, which caused Chicken and Kenny to flip to Rotu and send Zach, who Soliantu deemed the least likely to have an idol played on him, home in 15th place in a 6-4 vote. Profile Zach joined the main /r/Survivor Discord server in January of 2018, and initially applied to participate in SurvivORG: The ORGstralian ORGback. His application was denied, and he wound up playing in the third season of what was at the time the server's other main ORG, $urvivor: $eychelles, where he was the second boot. When assessing the cast of MORGquesas in the pre-game, Jake said about Zach, "Zach wants to be loved in this game and I think that his gameplay will show that. In his interviews he said he would rather be 4th place and loved than be hated and win. I see Zach being a very loyal person to whoever is the first person to talk to him and that he will not backstab anyone." MORGquesas Zach started the game on the Soliantu tribe, along with Pursi, JumpingLizard, Kilo, Pory, Ruben, and Bowman, who returned as a captain following his stint in ''SurvivORG: ORGfrica''. On the tribe, Zach was considered as a possible early boot by the jumpingbowsi alliance, owing to his hesitance to reach out. They did bring him into a group of four after he spoke with Lizard, and this, along with Ruben's failure to do his part of a challenge, would turn out to be what saved him when Soliantu lost immunity in episode two. After the swap, Zach formed an alliance with Kilo and Pory on the new Maraamu tribe, and this trio reached out to the original Maraamu (Kyle, Brayth, and Fishy) to try and secure the advantage over Rotu (Angela, Arctos, and Lana). However, Kilo's scheming concerned Maraamu, and this, combined with Pursi's surprising arrival in episode five and a backdoor deal between Maraamu and Rotu to eliminate the Soliantus, is what convinced them to align with Rotu. This would lead to Kilo's elimination, and leave Pory and Zach (who had made a final two deal that evening) scrambling to get back in Maraamu's good graces. However, they were saved when they won immunity at final 16. The second swap kept Zach on Maraamu, where he was joined by Bowman, Pursi, Chicken, and Kenny. He immediately joined back up with Bowman, who created an alliance of three with themselves and Kenny, who had been voting with him on Rotu. Together, they came up with a plan to split the vote and flush Pursi's idol if they lost immunity, but the surprise joint Tribal forced them to scuttle these plans and work with Pursi. They targeted Angela, and Zach managed to convince Pory to flip and vote with them, but Bowman leaking the information about Brayth's idol caused Chicken and Kenny to flip to Rotu, sending Zach, the Soliantu deemed least likely to have an idol played on him, home in 15th Place. Voting Chart Trivia * Zach received five winner picks: two from spectators, and three from ORGlumni. * Zach is one of the largest contributors to the SurvivORGs wiki; he was invited to join the production team for this very reason. * To date, Zach is the only contestant to be eliminated in a joint tribal council in SurvivORG history. * Zach has been a VIP production assistant since SurvivORG: The AmazORG, and was also promoted to Exit Interviewer for SurvivORG: Marshall ORGlands. Category:Contestants Category:MORGquesas Contestants Category:15th Place Category:VIP Category:Producers